


to light the fire

by paintbucquets



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbucquets/pseuds/paintbucquets
Summary: dipper calls wirt while he's cooking.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)





	to light the fire

dipper was lying in the forest surrounding the shack. it was dark, and he could feel something inside him burning. why was it burning? it's so cold, with it being winter and all. he chuckled, and dialed a number on his phone. 

"hey babe, what's up?" answered the familiar soft voice of his lover. the sizzling of oil soon followed, and dipper smiled as the noise slowly faded into the background. overall, he could tell it was somewhat chaotic at wirt's place. greg was chatting with his dad somewhere in the background, and beatrice sung to one of the french songs wirt was playing. 

"nothing..? uh, what are you cooking?" 

"oh! i'm frying some chicken nuggets for greg; i'll make some mashed potatoes later and then i'll have to make some gravy. i'm making steak, i think. you're coming over tonight, right?" 

dipper hesitated. "we'll see. i love you, thanks for being amazing."

"you always have steak at your grunkle's. grunkles's? at the shack. i don't get what the thanks is for, but i love you too."

"it's getting late," his lover continued "and it's quite cold outside. don't forget to .."

dipper can't remember what wirt said next. he was busy watching his surroundings, for he noticed certain colourful eyes are watching him. 

"i won't, thanks wirt. hey, uh, poet? can you prepare some food for mable? i'm supposed to cook over here tonight since grunkle stan and ford are out, but i don't want to, so i'm bringing mable." dipper eyed the entity with antlers, who chuckled and started singing his song.

dipper could hear that wirt's phone dropped, and cringed. 

"shit, beatrice, watch my cooking. babe? dip? where are you?"

"uh.." dipper paused. "i love you."

"i love you too, but where are you?"

"..i'm lost, i think. there's trees."

"where did you learn that song?" 

"i.. it came on the speaker? i must have liked it on spotify or som-"

"mason."

dipper froze, not only because the weird antler beast is coming closer, but wirt never used his real name unless he was serious. he shivered as a gust of cold wind blew against his back. 

"there's.. there's this antler tree thing coming towards me. he's the, uh, the one singing it, i think?"

"i'm comi-"

"i love you, wirt." dipper interrupted, finally going numb as the temperature dropped and the creature with colourful eyes surrounded him. 

he couldn't breathe, it was so cold. why is it cold? why was he burning? what is going on?

and finally, it went dark. 

"chop the wood to light the fire."

**Author's Note:**

> ew my writing  
> anygay sorry not sorry >:]


End file.
